Trick House
Trick House is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 4/22/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan continue their travels, when they encounter a large crowd outside a large, colorful building. Max: What’s going on here? Brendan: It’s the Trick House! Every year, the Trick Master has a competition where people try to make it through his trap filled house. First place gets a prize! Max: How do you know that? Brendan: They broadcast the events on TV afterwards. Mom and I always used to watch them. I say we participate. Ian: Sounds like a waste of time. Brendan: Oh, come on! It’s like a giant mind puzzle. Surely someone like yourself would want to try a mind challenge. Ian: Not really. Ian walks off, away from the building. Brendan: Well, I’m competing! Brendan heads over to Trick House, when he bumps into a girl. She has green hair with pigtails, wearing a pink dress. Brendan: Oh! Pardon me! Alanna: Pardon you? Pardon me! I didn’t mean to bump into you like that! Brendan: It’s alright! We’re both simply eager to participate at the Trick House, if I’m not mistaken. Alanna: You as well? Wow! This is awesome! I was sorta hoping to team up with someone to do it. Can we? Brendan: Of course. Whismur: Whis. Brendan looks down, seeing Whismur. He freaks and leaps back. Alanna: Huh? Something wrong? Brendan: (Panting) No, no. Just, uh, had a rough experience with Whismurs before. Alanna: Well, honestly, I thought this would be a good bonding experience with my Whismur, so I was going to have it out with me. Brendan: Huh. That sounds like a good idea. Lotad, come out! Brendan throws the Pokéball, choosing Lotad. Lotad: Lo. Whismur goes over to Lotad, inspecting it. Lotad uses Astonish to try and startle Whismur, but it ignores it, unable to hear. Brendan: Silly Lotad. Come on. My name is Brendan, by the way. Alanna: Alanna. Pleased to meet you. Brendan and Alanna walk off, Misty and Max watching. Misty: I can’t believe it. He actually picked up a girl. Max: This event does sound like fun. A brain teaser. Maybe I’ll participate as well. Misty: I’ll go with you. Especially since Ian has ditched us. The contestants are brought inside, as the Trick Master appears. Trick Master: Welcome, one and all, to this year’s Trick House Extravaganza! I am your host, the Trick Master! The rules are simple! Each team will go through a different door to start, and make their way through my maze! The team to finish first will win, a year’s supply of Pokéblocks! And now, everyone pick a door and prepare to begin! Brendan and Alanna head through a door, entering a room with maze walls, with doors being on them. Trick Master: Welcome to, the maze room! Push your way through the doors, and find your way to the next room! Brendan: Well, that sounds easy enough. Brendan, Alanna and Whismur start looking for doors, as Lotad wanders off on its own. Brendan opens a door, trying to go through it. He runs into a brick wall, falling back. Alanna: Are you alright? Brendan: Yeah. I hit my head more often than you’d think. They continue looking by opening doors, as they open one of them, Lotad on the other side. Lotad: Lo! Brendan: Lotad, how’d? Lotad then glows, evolving. It evolves into Lombre. Lombre: Lombre! Brendan: Wow. You evolved? Just like that? Lombre: Lom! Alanna: Oh, that’s so cool! Your bond is so strong that it evolved just like that! Brendan: (Unconvinced) Yeah, sure. They make it to the next room, which is a large lake. Enveloping the lake is logs and lily pads. Trick Master: Welcome to, the Lake Room! You have to walk across the logs and lily pads to the other side. However! Not all of them are stable! Good luck! Lombre goes into the water, diving down so only its lily pad was above the water. Lombre soon disappears in the midst of the other lily pads. Brendan: Well, that’s hardly helpful. Alanna: Let’s go across this one! Alanna and Whismur begin walking across the logs, as Brendan hops onto a lily pad. Brendan: Lombre! Where are you? Agh! A lily pad comes out from under his feet, as he falls into the water. He is submerged, as Lombre is cackling at him. Lombre: Lom, lom, lom, lom! Lombre surfaces, hopping out of the water. Brendan surfaces, gasping for breath. Alanna: You okay, Brendan? Brendan: (Coughing) Yep. Just, think Lombre’s a bit mischievous now. End Scene Misty and Max swing across vines hanging from the ceiling, making it to the other side. Trick Master: And now, you’ve made it to Net room! You must maneuver the room without tripping one of the hidden nets on the floor. Max: Ha! Only a fool couldn’t tell where they are. They walk across a floor covered in leaves, obscuring any contraptions on the ground. Max: O, kay. Maybe it’ll be a little harder than I thought. Misty: Don’t worry about it. I’ve got this one. Go, Psyduck! Misty throws a Pokéball, choosing Psyduck. Psyduck: Psyduck! Psyduck leads the way, when it triggers a trap, a net closing in around it, lifting it into the air. Psyduck: (Panicking) Psy-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Misty returns Psyduck, and then chooses it again. Psyduck is still in a panic, before realizing it was free. Psyduck: Psy-yi-yi-yi, duck? Psyduck continues to walk, when it gets caught in a second net. Psyduck flails again, as Misty repeats the process. Max: Not very nice. Misty: Hey, Psyduck does have some uses. Brendan: Get, me down! Lombre is laughing hysterically, as Brendan is trapped in a net. Alanna and Whismur are on the ground. Alanna: How? Brendan: I don’t know! Anything! Max: Cool! Your Lotad evolved into a Lombre! Brendan: Well, no duh! Help me! Misty: (Sighs) Fine. I’ll give you a hand. Psyduck, Fury Swipes! Psyduck: Duck! Psyduck jumps up, cutting through the net with Fury Swipes. Lombre laughs, as Brendan falls and hits the ground. He groans from the fall. Max: Having a fun time? Brendan: Ugh. Every room, Lombre pulls off some practical joke on me. I’m beginning to actually hurt. Alanna: Don’t worry, Brendan! I’ll help you out! Come on! We’re going to try and win this! Alanna grabs and drags Brendan along, Whismur and Lombre following. Misty and Max look at each other, and follow them as well. The next room has several panels on the wall, forming a picture, as Brendan and Alanna try to solve it. Max and Misty are getting further along than they are, Max almost completing it. Brendan: Come on! We can’t let them beat us. We just have to think. Brendan closes his eyes, trying to concentrate. Lombre uses Astonish, screaming behind him. Brendan freaks, his head getting slammed into the panel. The puzzle falls into place, as it opens a door for him and Alanna. Alanna: You did it! Come on! Alanna runs through, Brendan is out cold on the ground. Lombre grabs his arm, dragging him along. Max and Misty finish theirs, as they run through the door. The teams make it to the end, the Trick Master being there. Trick Master: Well done! You lot finished my maze! Max: So! Who won?! Us, or them? Trick Master: Oh, it hardly matters! First place finished a while ago! Max: Aw! We didn’t win? Trick Master: Nope! But, heh-heh! This boy here! Trick Master points at Brendan and his Lombre. Trick Master: These two were hilarious! Rest assured that I got plenty of good footage from those two! They highlighted the pride of my competition! Max: Gee, that’s comforting to know. Ian walks over, rejoining the group. Ian: You guys took a while. Misty: It was tricky. That, and I think Brendan bit off more than he could chew. Alanna tries to wake Brendan up, when Lombre sprays him with Water Gun. Brendan shoots up in a panic, looking around. Brendan: Huh? What? Who? Lombre laughs hysterically, as Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: Lombre, the Jolly Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lotad. It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. Brendan: So the species itself is mischievous? Agh! I’m going to be so bruised tomorrow! Main Events * Brendan's Lotad evolved into a Lombre. Characters * Brendan (main character) * Ian * Misty * Max * Alanna * Trick Master Pokémon * Lotad (Brendan's, evolves) * Lombre (Brendan's, newly evolved) * Wingull (Ian's) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Whismur (Alanna's) Trivia * This is the first episode where Ian doesn't participate in the event of an episode, being gone for most of it. * This episode, along with Alanna, were based off the anime episode A Poké-BLOCK Party. * Lombre was originally going to evolve in a different episode along the line, one more similar to the anime episode Take the Lombre Home. However, I couldn't remember the plot of that episode, and decided to add it in here. ** That removed episode is the first in the series to be edited out. * This episode is rare in the fact that it doesn't have "Vs." in the title. It shares this distinction with Torch Run. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan